


The Music And I

by midnightecho



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home alone, Colin is free to turn up the volume and just be himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music And I

Colin closed his eyes as her lay back on the bed and felt the music wash over him. He held the volume button on the remote until the busy street sounds were drowned out and all that mattered was the pounding, steady drum beats hammering from the speakers and sending chills through him. The crescendos echoed through his mind and as the lyrics started up, he felt himself singing along at volumes he would never dare to attempt if he could hear himself over the music. He found himself grinning at the sheer sensation of the song that had come to mean so much to him, that he could let out all emotions to, that could lift him up, that made him laugh and cry; that let him escape. Lost in this little world, he forgot the pressures from the rest of his life and just let go, beating air sticks on imaginary drums and soling from the comfort of his bed – though with the light blocked out, he could be anywhere; onstage, the cheers roaring towards him; in the crowd, cheering with everyone else; part of the party. He could be anywhere he liked and nobody had to care what he did. He could be one with the music and with himself. He could be home.


End file.
